I Used to Just Watch Her
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: Slightly AU. Boomer watches Bubbles, when suddenly she talks to him. What will happen? summary sucks, hope you like it!


I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls _or any Songs mentioned or lyrics used. Hope you like!

Au-ness, The rowdyruff boys are a band and they don't know they powerpuff girls. I don't mention them having powers, but you can say they do if you want. yeah, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I used to just watch her.<p>

I'd watch her as she walked with her sisters to her classes or as she got her books out of her locker. I'd watch as she flirted with guys, I'd watch as they'd flirt with her. I'd watch her as she ate, I'd watch as she got a drink at the water fountain. I'd watch her as she cried, for a reason I'm not sure of. I'd watch her as she laughed, at a joke I'm unfamiliar with. I'd watch her as she drew, biting her lip in concentration, drawing something I would never see. I'd watch her as I was on stage, I'd watch as she danced to the beat I was playing.

And that was it, I would always watch her.

No one seemed to notice me staring at her, she certainly didn't. But I was wrong to think no one knew, because they knew. My brothers knew about my sick stalker obsession of watching her, as they called it anyway. All I did was watch, there was no shrine in my room, I didn't think about her all day, I didn't take photos of her, I didn't follow her around, I just liked to watch.

My brothers would not allow this.

"You should talk to her, say hi."

"Yeah, we date her sisters; tell her you're our brother."

"Just talk to her."

"Stop watching her and talk."

Things like this went on. But I wouldn't talk to her, I didn't want to. I didn't want to be involved in her life, I just wanted to watch.

Our band got another gig on Friday, that's when it all changed.

They told me to invite her, to which I didn't agree. But I watched as Butch invited her, she nodded, agreeing. Butch told me she loved our band and she had been to every gig, but I knew that already. I watched her dance to my beat.

Finally it was Friday and after school we went to the coffee shop and set up our gear. I sat with my drum set in the back and waited, as I always do. The shop filled with people as we were quite popular. We decided to play "_late night sauna"_ first. They told me to start, but I was waiting. She wasn't there yet. They again told me to start only angrier, she still wasn't there. Finally as Butch threatened to beat me up, the door opened and she stepped into the shop. I started the beat,

"1, 2… 1, 2, 3, 4!"

...

The audience clapped and cheered like crazy. When they quieted we introduced ourselves and the band name. We played a few more before we decided to play the final song. They thought they were clever with picking '_Loner in Love.'_ I started the beat again,

"1, 2…1, 2, 3, 4!"

...

The audience went insanely crazy at that one, especially her. Her blonde hair flew everywhere as she jumped and clapped to our song. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and they walked over to the stage. They met up with someone there right in front, then they climbed on to the stage. The red head girl went over Brick, the black hair girl went over to Butch, and she…she headed toward…me. She stopped right in front of my drum set, a huge smile on her face,

"Hi Boomer!" She knows my name? How does she know my name? Oh, duh Boomer, you have classes together and you introduce yourself at every gig. I look up at her and realize she's waiting for me to say something. Come on Boomer say something. Speak dang it!

"uh… hi, Bubbles right?" I mumble, her smile widens.

"yeah! You guys are awesome! I've been to every gig! '_Loner in Love' _is probably my favorite song though." I was surprised to her that, that's the one song I wrote and I sing a lot of it. I can't help but blush a little,

"uh, thanks…" She still smiles, despite my weirdness. Well, this is weird, I like watching her not talking, talking is hard. I don't know what to say!

"So, what's your favorite song to play?" she asks, blue eyes bright.

"Uh… I like playing '_Falling for You' _or _'You said No.' _But _'Loner in Love' _is my favorite song I wrote." I ramble on and on, she doesn't seem to mind though. She jumps up and down in excitement,

"Oh my gosh! You wrote that? It's amazing!" I have a small blush again,

"Thanks…" I mumble. Brick and Butch come over with those two girls from before.

"Boomer, this is Blossom, Blossom this is Boomer." Brick introduces the red head,

"She's Bubbles' sister." I nod and she shakes my hand. Butch clears his throat to get our attention,

"And this more beautiful girl is Buttercup. Buttercup this is Boomer." She nods in acknowledgment before speaking herself,

"I'm also Bubbles' sister, we're all sisters." I nod,

"Cool," I state plainly.

"So," Butch grabs our attention again, "you girls want to go to the after party with us?" Bubbles nods eagerly,

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Butch shakes his head,

"No, I was talking to my brothers." I throw my drum stick at him. "Ow, hey!" I act innocent and he grumbles but drops it all the same.

"You're welcome to come, Bubbles, we're bringing your sisters. I'm sure Boomer wouldn't mind bringing you." He winks at me and I throw my remaining drum stick at him. "Ow, knock it off!" I act innocent again and he rolls his eyes. "Let's just go." We pack up our stuff and head to a club down town.

When we arrive, we split up. My brothers and their dates leave me with Bubbles. Even though she's closer than usual, I can't help but keep watching her. How her eyes are glued to the people dancing, how her leg moves with the beat, how she bits her lip thinking, fantasying maybe. Whatever it is I get the hint, she wants to dance.

I grab her hand and walk on to the dance area without a word. I know that if I talk, I'll just be weird. I'll get nervous and say something like, 'hey yeah, I was _watching you_, and I noticed…' It wouldn't go well. She doesn't mind that I don't talk though. She grips my hand, which I realize is intertwined with hers, and smiles at me. I slowly move my face muscles to smile back and twirl around with her. She laughs and smiles more at our dancing, my hand never leaving hers.

We spend hours dancing. Finally they play a slow song, I was beginning to doubt that they played any at all. She stops her jumping and comes closer to me. Oh yeah, slow song… We break our intertwined hands and I place my hands at her waist, she moves hers to around my neck. We step closer together and gently sway to the beat. She's tried from all the dancing and she rests her head on my chest, I pull her closer. We stay like that until the end of the song, then we slowly pull away, my hands still on her waist, her hands down to my chest,

"I think I'm done dancing for now…" She whispers. I nod and start to walk over to the table, she grabs my hand as soon as I started moving. I stop and look back at her, she steps closer and clings to my arm. I start moving again and she moves with me. We find a booth and sit. She scoots as close to me as possible. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leans into me. I watch her as she looks around the club, she clings to me a little and her eyes are wide and full of fear. Fear?

"Bubbles?" I murmur, "what's wrong?" She looks up at me,

"It's nothing…It's childish really…I'm…I'm fine." She stutters. I grip her tighter and pull her even closer,

"No you're not. Come on tell me, please?" I whisper.

"Well… It's just, it's getting dark and I'm afraid of the dark and you always hear stories about girls who get raped coming home from a club alone in the dark and I don't want that to happen and I'm scared and…" she rambles, I listen to her and try to comfort her.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." She looks up and me and smiles,

"Thanks…" she whispers,

"Any time," I whisper back. She pulls away from me.

"I want to go home now." She says.

"Ok." We get out of the booth; she walks over to me and grips my hand as we walk out the door. We walk down the street past allies before we get to my car. I see my brother's are already gone. I open the door to my electric blue bugatti veyron and we get in. I turn to her,

"See, we made it through the dark. We're fine." She smiles shyly at me,

"Thanks Boomie," she stops and blushes, "uh… I mean Boomer. Sorry." I laugh,

"Boomie's fine." She smiles again and I drive off toward her house.

When we get there she seems reluctant to get out. I offer to walk her to her door and she agrees. I get out and grab her hand, she holds on to mine tightly. We get to her door,

"Boomie, thanks for everything." I nod,

"Any time!" I let go of her hand and start to walk away.

"Wait!" she calls after me, I turn around, a little confused,

"yeah?" she jumps in my arms and kisses me, full on the lips. Wait, what? She's kissing me? After all these years of watching her… I didn't even want this, or maybe I did…. How is she still so confusing, even after all the time I've spent with her, well watching her. I kiss back and hold her close. I pull away for air and stare at her eyes.

"I'll see you at school."

"Ok. Bye Boomie."

"Later." I mumble, I pill away from her and walk back toward my car. She goes into her house as I drive away.

I arrive at my own house to see my brothers smirking at me, great time to get harassed.

That night everything changed. Come Monday, she ran up to me and pulled me into a hug right in the middle of the hall way, yelling 'Boomie!' all the while. She sat with me at lunch and was my partner in all our classes. She was extremely clingy, but I didn't mind in the least. I liked it. I still watched her, I always knew what she needed or wanted, what she was feeling. She liked that, she told me so.

"It's like you always know when I need you. I don't have to try to explain how I'm feeling because you already know. I love that about you." She still went to all of our gigs and her and her sisters always hung out with us after. We just liked to be together, that was it.

I used to just watch her. But now, I hold her, kiss her, tell her everything's going to be alright. I walk her home, buy her ice cream, make her laugh, write songs about her. I dance with her, I flirt with her, I eat with her and walk her to class. I comfort her when she cries, I see what she draws when she's done, I look out for her, I need her.

I love her.


End file.
